Turning Point
by jroehin
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, a scholar of Tama High, meets exchange student Sesshomaru Taisho, son of the owner of Taisho High. When these two persons different as night and day collide, will it be an explosion? Or a turning point?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Right, this is something that came out of the blue (at 3am)…and I think it will continue to haunt my 3 am's…hope you like it. Disclaimers apply, I never made money out of writing fan fictions. This is RATED M, mind you kids, things may get ugly, depends…XD oh well, enjoy.

**Turning Point**

_Ring…_

She turned over in bed, ignoring the alarm clock on her bedside table, glaring at 7am.

_RING…_

She hoisted the blanket above her head, soon adding the pillow.

_RIIIIIIIIIIING!_

The poor alarm clock met the backyard ground through the window.

"Kagome," her mother shook her awake. "You're gonna be late, it's already 7:15."

The sleeping girl suddenly bolted upright, making a dash towards the bathroom downstairs all the while screaming, "FUCK!"

Maya shook her head, chuckling. "That's the ninth alarm clock she has thrown out the window, and she manages to land it in the same exact spot near the sacred tree. She's got one hell of an aim."

Kagome was done with her morning rituals in record time of 10 minutes, rushing for the kitchen, and grabbing her packed lunch by the stove. She was out and running at 7:30.

Tama High was run by one of the richest men in Japan, Naraku Onigumo. And being a rags-to-rich business man, he wanted to give back to the less fortunate families, therefore establishing a prestigious school that accepts scholars from the locals. Kagome is a one of the few scholars who were most prized by the institution.

She was already seated on her chair at the far back of the room when the bell rang. Breathing heavily from the run outside, she slumped in her chair, trying to regain lost oxygen.

Professor Myoga, the History Prof, walked in. First subject was always the sleepiest subject, being it the Professor Myoga only discussed about the Feudal Era of Japan.

"Good morning," he greeted in a small, squeaky voice. "No lectures or discussions for the day, Professor Naraku has an announcement to make."

As if on cue, the most handsome Professor walked in, his long, jet black hair that usually was in a pony tail, hung at sexy waves causing some of the girls to swoon even more. His startling blood red eyes held excitement, mirth and surprise at the same time. He wore his usual black suit and shiny black shoes. One would think he was one of the students there. He was, as most call him, the epitome of sex on a stick.

"Good morning, everyone." He greeted. Everyone stood up and chorused a 'good morning' of their own, then sat back down. "You must wonder why Tohiro Mishigami is currently absent. He is currently at Taisho High, as an exchange student. And in exchange for him, may I introduce to you, Inu Taisho's eldest, Sesshomaru Taisho."

A man walked in with the poise and precision of a predator, a born aristocrat. He had the air of royalty that demanded respect and submission. Unlike the normal brown or black, he had long, silvery white hair that fell to the back of his knees, swaying in his every step. Cold, golden eyes were his eyes, giving everyone a sharp piercing look. He had two magenta stripes tattooed on each cheek that highlighted his high cheekbones thin lips, but what captivated most of the student's attention was the blue, crescent moon in his forehead, hidden partially by his bangs.

He inclined his head in the slightest fraction to greet everyone. "You may now sit at the vacant seat on the second to the last row." Naraku gave him a little pat on the back.

Sesshomaru proceeded to his designated chair and sat regally, crossing one leg over the other and looking straight at the professors.

"We'll that's all I would be leaving, Myoga, I put you in charge in the introductions." Naraku was out the door in an instant.

The whole class was buzzing about the new student even after the morning classes were done. Lunch at the cafeteria passed in the same fashion.

Kagome's next class doesn't start until 2 in the afternoon, and it was only 12:30. She sat down by the school pond, under the shade of an old oak tree to catch up on Alexander Dumas' _Count of Monte Cristo_.

A few pages into the fourth chapter, she felt a presence behind her. Maybe it was those bullies again that threatened her everyday about taking her packed lunch and allowance. She had prepared herself this time though, taking out a small Swiss Army Knife from her pocket, she picked out the sharpest knife and pointed it a few inches away from his face.

Shock was readable on her face once she realized who she was pointing the knife at.

"Is that how you treat newcomers in this school?"

It was Sesshomaru.

"_DAAAAAAAAAAAMN!"_

**AN: **Well there it goes. Please review so I can improve this fic. HOPE YOU ENJOY. There will be a next chapter, I PROMISE.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **OK, this is now a 3pm story…that's kinda weird…oh BTW, thanks for the reviews, they're very encouraging. COOKIES FOR YOU! Disclaimer and Warnings apply to this story…you are warned. Anyways…onward! Hey that rhymes!

**Sesshomaru**: You're stalling, Jroehin.

**AN: **Oh shut up! *drools all over Sessh.*

**Sesshomaru:** Eew…

**A Good Start?**

She let the knife slip from her fingers, falling onto the grassy ground. "T-Taisho. I'm s-so-sorry. I didn't-I was-"

"Where you expecting someone?" his cold voice sent shivers that raised the hairs at the back of her neck.

"I-I-"

"Well, looks like the new boy got here earlier." A deep baritone voice spoke from outside the tense, little bubble they had created, popping it instantly.

Kagome slinked back a little, it was Koga and his cronies, Ginta and Hakkaku. "We don't want any trouble, please, let us be-"

"What makes you think we'll do just that?" Koga looked intimidating today, wearing his long straight black hair in a high ponytail, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously. "If you don't want to fight us, just give us both your money, we'll leave you alone…for a while."

Sesshomaru's lips curled up into a smirk. "Oh really?"

With a move as fast as lightning, Koga was sent a few feet away from his original position, and Sesshomaru was flexing his right hand. It was the first time Kagome noticed his hands, they were long and thin. She wondered briefly if he played the piano or the violin.

Ginta moved forward to help Koga stand and Hakkaku faced Sesshomaru. "How dare you hit Koga like that!"

"Do you want me to do the same to you?" Sesshomaru was calm throughout it all. On the other hand, Kagome was shaking like a leaf in autumn.

Koga had recovered, taking the lead and standing in front of his crony. "You wanna fight? Let's fight!" Koga swung his left arm towards Sesshomaru's direction, only to hit empty air. He had already anticipated his attack and brought a hard kick to the gut. Koga crumpled to the ground, feeling for anything broken.

"Nothing's damaged." Sesshomaru assured him. "Now go, before I do so." They ran away from the fearful guy they had stupidly taken on.

The silver-haired man looked back at Kagome who was still looking at him as if he had grown two heads. "I-I-gotta go. Thanks," she ran in the opposite direction towards Building 4, the wrong direction for her next class.

Sesshomaru would have laughed at her silliness and seemingly lack of coherent straight speech, but something on the ground had caught his eye, an item that glinted in the afternoon light. Picking it up, he examined the object, slightly awed with the artful design on one side which was a black dragon curling around a diamond shaped sapphire.

It was the girl's knife.

He checked his surroundings before placing it in his pocket, walking towards Building 2.

**AN: **What do you think? Too short? Is it good? Please, let me know through your fantastic reviews. =3


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Righty, this is the third chapter and I'd like to say thank you to those who have read, reviewed and passed this story. I promise I won't be distracted…(oooh, jellybeans!) and I won't be hindered by anything or anyone (except Sesshomaru) from writing this story.

**Sesshomaru**: Come on, admit it, you've got the hots for me.

**AN: ALRIGHT I ADMIT I LOVE YOU SESSHOMARU, YOUR FLUFFINESS!**

**Sesshomaru:** ***growls* **

**Where is it?**

She rounded the corner of a deserted hallway and leaned heavily on the wall. _That_ was the single most embarrassing, terrifying and awesome moment of her life. Kagome couldn't believe anyone would defend her from Koga and his followers. Well, technically not _defend_ but she got away unscathed, all thanks to Sesshomaru.

Kagome can't help the smile that spread across her lips and the blush that crept her cheeks. He looked so sexy while threatening Koga about a beating. There was just something mysterious about him that compelled her to bring him to the forefront of her mind. Now she finally understood what made all the girls in class swoon like bitches in heat. His silver hair, shone like diamonds were embedded in it when hit by the sunlight just right, his skin was pale, but after a bit of a workout with his punch and kick, there was a slight flush, a bit of a pale pink that matched the color of his thin lips. And oh, that super sexy smirk! That was the most mind-blowing, heart-wrenching, breath-taking smirk she had seen anyone wear, and the fact that he had been the one to wear it made it even more appealing. He was very daring too, even if faced with her knife he had kept calm and smirked…

Wait a minute…

"_MY KNIFE!"_

She closed her eyes and repeatedly banged the back of her head on the solid brick wall she was leaning on. She had forgotten to pick it up after it fell from her grasp.

"_DAMN!"_

Kagome rushed out of Building 4, stopping at the threshold to look back at her spot under the old oak tree. Seeing no one, especially a certain exchange student with silver hair, she hurried towards the tree and looked the ground for her knife.

That Swiss Army Knife was important to her, she needed to find it. Now.

"Oh where the fuck is it?"

"Where the fuck is what?"

Kagome looked up from the ground and saw Professor Naraku looking down on her through a pair of large sun glasses that made him look like a Hollywood star.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sir Naraku. I didn't mean to swear that loudly!"

To her surprise, Naraku laughed. "No worries, Kagome. It's nothing to worry your pretty little head about."

"_Did he just call me pretty?"_ Kagome giggled inwardly at the thought.

"So," Naraku took off his glasses and settled them atop his head. "Where you looking for something just now?"

She stood up straight and acted naturally, of course, failing miserably. "N-no I'm not looking for anything! I-I-I was just, umm…inspecting the grass…yeah! For our biology test, later with Professor Kaede!"

Naraku knew better but decided not to press it. "Alright, Kagome. Say, would you like to go for a walk at Toshinki Park? It's still an hour before your next class, which is?"

"Math with Professor Kaguya."

"Oh yes. Now would you?"

She weighed her options. Well, there were really no options. "Sure."

Toshinki Park was only a few blocks from school but Naraku took his 1998 Corvette White Convertible, either to get there faster or to show off the gorgeous car.

The park was packed with people who were enjoying the afternoon sun, picnicking, playing Frisbee and hanging out. Naraku led her through the park, checking out the new attractions added like a magic show for kids and the bridge over the biggest koi pond in the park.

Kagome had the best time until, "Oh no! It's 2:45! I'm super late! Prof. Kaguya will surely kill me this time!"

Again, Naraku assured her with a pat on the back. "That's nothing! I'll excuse you from Kaguya later. It's time for you to relax for now."

"Alright." But Kagome's mind is somewhere else, wondering where her dagger was.

They drove back to Tama High silently. While waiting for the guard to open the heavy gates, Naraku broke the silence. "The park tour was great wasn't it?"

"Yeah," She answered absent-mindedly.

"Yet your mind is occupied by something else. Is my company not sufficient enough?"

That jolted Kagome back on track. "Oh no, not that! I'm just," she pretended a fake yawn. "sleepy, yeah. I gotta go back to my locker and grab my things. I still have English with Miss Kanna at 4."

"Of course," Naraku let her off the car with a small wave of goodbye.

Kagome took off with a thousand butterflies in her stomach.

**AN: **I'm here to remind you that this is a Sess/Kag fic, obviously. I'll be adding more teachers in the next chapters, plus up next, meet the classmates! Review if you want to see your favorite characters here. I'll wait for your reviews! =3


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Okay, fourth chapter and I think I'm getting cold feet, sorry I haven't updated these past few weeks, we had this entrance exam for college and I need to part with my beloved laptop. Well now I'm back, with no further delay…Oh, BTW, I don't own the song.

**Music Class**

Kagome resisted the urge to crawl under the earth and die. That was the first time Professor Naraku had been that close with her. Close, not as the professor-student relationship but close like friends, _"maybe_ more_ than friends" _she thought as she traded her books for her music sheets. Should she be repulsed or gratified by the idea?

After making sure her locker was safe and secure, she started her journey towards her favorite class, Music with Professor Chiyo Sayuri.

One of the reasons she loved the subject, aside from her love of music, was the professor. Chiyo Sayuri was probably the most famous musician in Japan. She played a variety of instruments, from the ancient _shamisen_ to the modern electric guitar, name it, she can play it.

Kagome was fond of playing the piano, she loved the feel of the black and white keys gliding under her fingers, the melody produced as she pressed down on each key, and the music that seemed to caress her whole being.

She went through the glass doors, expecting to see nine people including Professor Chiyo. Counting the heads in the room, her eyes widened a fraction.

There were ten people inside the room.

The tenth head she counted belonged to a certain silver-haired man that seemed to be wherever she turned.

"Kagome," Professor Chiyo's melodically voice removed her from her musing. "Do join us, I had just finished distributing the new sheets. I thought you wouldn't attend today so I slipped in yours in your locker. Do you have it?"

Sitting down on her place on the piano seat, she nodded. "Yes professor, I'll try and catch up."

"Alright music lovers." You have one hour to practice the piece. Then we'll have an individual test. By the end of the next hour, we should have played it in harmony. Oh, I almost forgot. Kagome would be the vocals for this session since she refused last week's votation. Agreed?"

Miroku and Sango, both acoustic guitarist, shared a high-five for their friend, Kagome. They've been waiting all week for her turn in the vocals. About time, too.

Kagome was about to speak but the sounds of the other instruments being tuned and played overwhelmed her voice. Instead, she sighed and opened the folder.

_Only Hope _by _Mandy Moore_

She already knew the song so she had no problem with memorization. She started the intro expertly, trying to look professional while doing so.

On the other hand, Chiyo surveyed her students carefully. Of all of the, she prized Kagome the most. She was sweet and kind, determined and eager to learn. She knew that Kagome would exceed in this field, maybe even surpass her.

She walked over to her newest student. "Sesshomaru, I trust everything is fine."

He only nodded while setting the violin under his chin. He closed his eyes and let the music drown him.

Chiyo was amazed by the grace and precision with which he brought himself. From where she was standing right now, he looked like the god of music.

Their one hour passed faster than they thought and they had a draw lots to decided who would be first.

Inuyasha would be first with his saxophone, followed by Kikyo on the _shamisen_. Miroku and Sango, third and fourth respectively, requested they play together. Hiten proceeded with his drums while his twin, Manten followed with his electric guitar. Kagura tried her very best with the flute and passed effortlessly. Her sister, Kanna, did the same with her cello.

The ninth player was Sesshomaru. He surprised everyone like he surprised Chiyo by doing every stoke of the fiddle with perfection, his golden eyes half-lidded as if lulled by the sweet music.

Kagome, almost forgetting that she would be next, shook her head as to clear her head and prepared for her individual test.

"Kagome, your turn."

She let her fingers flow through the keys, each fingers moved like they have a mind of their own.

Chiyo let a smile cross her lips, she would indeed surpass her.

Everyone was shell-shocked. They knew Kagome was a great pianist, but not _this _great. Even Sesshomaru was in awe, though he did a better job of hiding it. She may look plain in the outside even when they first met, which was not in likely terms, but right now, she looked _beautiful._

She finished and Chiyo clapped her hands twice. "Alright, time for the group presentation, places everyone. Kagome, please turn on the mic.

Kagome did a she was told and with a simple hand signal from Chiyo, they played simultaneously.

Chiyo nearly cried, like every time they played altogether. It was simply breath taking the way these talented students played their part in the song. She cued Kagome to start singing.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul. It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again I'm awake in the infinite cold. But you sing to me over and over and over again. So, I lay my head back down. And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours I know now you're my only hope. _

An interlude of their instrument sounded so sweet to the professor's ears. It was all so overwhelming that she even let a few tears slip. She signaled once more for Kagome to stop, then nodded at Sesshomaru.

_Sing to me the song of the stars. Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again. When it feels like my dreams are so far Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again. So I lay my head back down. And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours I know now, you're my only hope. _Sesshomaru did a violin solo, followed by the accompaniment of Kagome's piano. Chiyo signaled Kagome to start singing again.

_I give you my destiny. I'm giving you all of me. I want your symphony, singing in all that I am At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back. _Their voices melded together. It was a contrast. Her strong and sure voice, then his soft but powerful voice. It was like fire and rain. Impossible, yet it happens.

_So I lay my head back down. And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours I pray, to be only yours I know now you're my only hope. _

Everyone clapped as the song ended. They congratulated each other on a another job well done. Everyone but Kagome and Sesshomaru who was staring at each other as if the other had grown two heads.

**AN: **I don't own Only Hope by Mandy Moore, but I'd recommend Switchfoot's version. I imagined this chapter sounds like it, though there was no Kagome's voice, only Sesshomaru's.

**Sesshomaru: **You have got to be kidding me, woman. I do not sing.

**AN: **And what was that I heard in the shower a few minutes ago?

**Sesshomaru: *walks away while whistling***


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Just passed for the University of the Philippines! (yay!) that's all I have to say. And for a celebratory fic, here we go!

**Looking for Something?**

It took her a full month before she got used to the idea of Sesshomaru Taisho in her favorite class. Sure she was intimidated by his intense golden gaze, but she will not show it. She will keep up her strong, cold façade and pretend he wasn't there. She avoided him at all costs, but when it was time for Music Class, she would always sit farthest from him and _try_ to concentrate on her music sheets.

And to add to her misery, her knife was still missing! She had searched everywhere, every inch of the school, leaving no stone unturned. She even considered putting up missing posters, but thought otherwise.

"Hey Kagome, 'sup with you?" Sango poked her shoulder for the third time. Her really was prone to zoning out sometimes, but never this long. "Your bagel would've walked away if Miroku here hadn't eaten it."

She shook her head as if it would help clear her mind. "Nothing, nothing,"

"It's about that knife of yours isn't it," Ayame butted in sitting down on Kagome's other side. "Don't worry, it'll turn up eventually. Eat up, sis. You'll feel better."

"I think I don't have my appetite now."

Everyone was wrenched from their lunch activities when a shout was heard from the glass doors of the cafeteria. "Hey guys, the new kids fighting with Koga and his gang!"

Many shuffled to their feet to follow the student who announced the happenings, including Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Ayame.

They were at the schoolyard, a place farthest from the faculty. The fight looked as if it hadn't started yet. Koga Ginta and Hakkaku were still standing, their breathing labored. Sesshomaru, however was on the other side, looking as calm and serene as if he was doing nothing more than resting and enjoying the afternoon sun.

Koga charged first with a high kick aimed at Sesshomaru's face, but the latter easily swerved to the left and delivered a punch to his face, but he wasn't fast enough to avoid Hakkaku's pipe as it hit his head.

He dropped to his knees and clutched his head, the silvery white tendrils of his hair quickly staining deep red. As Ginta and Hakkaku were nearing him once more, pipes in hand, Sesshomaru brought something out of his pocket he never thought would be in handy.

The audience who had been watching, amazed by their fight, were squinting at what Sesshomaru was pulling out from his pocket, but they never saw it as the object was pushed towards Ginta's throat, dull blade in contact with his throat. "Attack me and the sharp side meets your neck."

Hakkaku was torn between beating the guy with the pipe and doing as he had demanded. Meanwhile, Koga had gotten up and said in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear, "Isn't there a rule about bringing lethal weapons here at Tama High?"

Everyone gave their own reactions as they realized what Sesshomaru was holding in his hand. Kagome stiffened as she heard about the whispers of a knife, and she immediately thought of her own. Fighting her way through the crowd, ignoring the shouts of her friends and the annoyed remarks of the people she had shoved out of her way. She reached the front of the crowd and saw that Sesshomaru had released Hakkaku was now glaring at the trio with murderous eyes.

Before either of them could charge at the other, Professor Naraku came up to them. "Alright, break it up, kids. Month-worth detention for the four of you. Everyone, clear out."

The crowd dissipated slowly. Kagome ran to Sesshomaru and touched his arm. He looked at her with tired eyes. "Come." He let her drag him away from the yard and into building 3, up a flight of stairs until they reached the top floor. She made Sesshomaru sit at a vacated chair and left, " I'll be right back."

True to her word, she returned carrying a bucket of water in one hand, a first-aid kit in the other, and a towel over his shoulder. She set the items down beside him and reached for the sponge.

"I don't need that." He tried to stand up but faltered with dizziness from his head wound.

"I'm sure as hell you need this, or else you'll die from blood loss or something." She tilted his head gently backwards and squeezed the sponge over his hair to wash out all the dried blood. Using her towel, she dried out the silken strands and located for the open wound. It was on the left side of his head, slightly above his ear. Kagome opened the first aid kit and searched for a disinfectant. Sesshomaru hissed as the liquid met his flesh. "Oh hush. It's your fault getting into that fight with Koga. Well, why did you in the first place?"

He didn't answer, instead, he closed his eyes and tried his best to ignore the pain, and the question.

After the bandages were placed and everything put away, she returned to his side and rummaged through his bag.

"Looking for something?" He held up the very thing she was looking for. But as she was about to snatch it away from him, he put it out of her reach, into his pocket. "Tell me, why do you value something as insignificant as this dagger so importantly?"

"Give it back, it's mine!"

"But answer my question first."

She slumped unto the floor, crossed her arms and turned away from him.

He was about to make a remark but she cut him off. "It was the Semptember 9th. I just turned 9. Father went to this antique shop to buy me a gift. On the way home, he got caught in a car accident. The police told my mom that someone had jammed the brakes, and they gave her his gold necklace, his wedding ring, and this small knife that had been in his grip after they found his body in the midst of the crash."

Something cold touched her arm. It was her knife, Sesshomaru handed it to her.

"I've answered your question, now answer mine. Why did you get into that fight."

"Because of you."

**AN: **Cliffy! Ohohohohohoh! Am I too cruel?

**Sesshomaru: **Very much.

**Kagome: **Sinister, evil!

**AN: **Well, it's my job. =)

**Sesshomaru: Meido Zanghetsuha!**

**AN: ***clings to a tree branch* well folks, I've updated, read and review, oh, and save me!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Checked out my mail and was shocked to see many favorites and alerts! I even got a few favorite author alerts, wow…I didn't expect it to be that fast…Anyways thanks to everyone who are still with the story. I accept constructive criticism so thanks a bunch to Tokahlia who pointed out my mistake. Forgive me for English is only my fourth or so language. =* XOXO

**The Shirt**

"Me?" she stared at him incredulously. "What's it got to do with me?"

Instead of answering, he stood up and turned his back to her, "It's for me to know, and you to never find out." With that statement, he left without even saying a word of thanks.

Her face got redder than a tomato and one could imagine steams coming out of her ears but she composed her self and took deep breaths. _"I won't let him get under my skin. Not now, not ever."_

Two days after the school yard scuffle, everyone stopped talking about it and everything was back to normal. The only proof of it ever happening was Koga, Ginta and Hakkakus' bandages and bruises. Sesshomaru on the other hand look unscathed, as if the fight never took place.

Kagome, who had been trying to avoid him only last week was now bent on catching him alone to confront him about what he meant. She was not necessarily the type to scour the whole school just to know the reason for something. She had eaten her thoughts when she had helped him after the fight. He _had_ gotten under her skin. And now it was time for her to scratch this certain itch that has been bothering her ever since.

But it seems he had been avoiding her on purpose. Whenever she would spot him sitting on a bench reading a book, or walking down a hallway, he would always be gone by the time she would get within 3 feet near him.

It frustrated her to no end.

More days passed and she grew restless. Her friends noticed her eye bags growing in an alarming rate, her always droopy eyelids, and easily irritable mood. They worried, especially Sango who has been Kagome's friend ever since they were in first grade.

"Kagome," she whined while pushing her own tray of food towards her friend. "you've got to eat! You're losing wait faster than Ayame on an actual diet!"

"Hey, I heard that." Ayame shouted from the cafeteria door. She strolled to their usual table and sat down across from them.

"Sorry 'bout that, but Kagome needs cheering up. I mean look at her! She's practically a walking zombie!"

Kagome groaned in agreement before standing up, taking her untouched lunch tray in her hands. "Gotta go."

Her friends could only stare at her retreating back.

Instead of heading towards her next class, her feet took her outside. _"I think I'm just sick. Yeah, maybe it's the flu."_

She was a few feet from the gate when something hard struck her from the back of her head. It sent her tumbling forward, cheek colliding with the rough, unforgiving surface of the cement.

On her side, she saw the offending object that had caused her fall, it was a basketball.

"_Damn you, Bankotsu!" _She immediately accused and cursed Bankotsu in her mind. He was probably the most basketball player in their year, and even Kagome, who hated the sport with a passion was better at it, but she only played it because it was a mandatory for PE.

"I'm sorry, Kagome!" True to her thoughts, Bankotsu came up to her, helping her up. "I really didn't mean it, the ball slipped out of my hand when Sesshomaru passed it."

She was about to make a remark when she heard him say Sesshomaru's name. She looked towards the court to see his naked torso flushed and glistening with sweat and pants that hung low at his hips. His hair was tied loosely at the back of his neck, a few stray tendrils spilling out to stick to his wet skin. Kagome's heart stopped as she stared at him, but immediately chastised herself and looked back at Bankotsu.

"Oh shit, you scraped your cheek, Kagome!" Bankotsu fumbled for his already wet handkerchief, but Kagome outright refused and reached for her own, but before she could reach out to take her hanky from her pocket, a white cloth had been dabbed at her cheek, wiping away the small trails of blood. Looking at the owner of the cloth, she was met with cold, golden eyes that she had once avoided but now pursued.

After making sure he wiped everything off, Sesshomaru handed her the item and left without a word.

Looking down at the item in her hand, it was a simple white v-neck shirt, with little blood red stain from her cheek. It was large that if she were to wear it, it would probably reach past her knees. She was about to follow him, but he was already out of sight.

She forgot all about Bankotsu and the incident, she walked towards the gate, intent on going home, Sesshomaru and the shirt still on her mind.

**Sesshomaru: **Damn, I'm so hot…

**AN: *giggles***__I know right…

**Kagome: **Oh no you don't! ***Pulls Jroehin away from Sesshomaru***

**AN: **LET GO OF ME! ***Looks to readers***. Anyways, read and review! Sesshomaru get that smoking' ass over here!


End file.
